


Marry Me

by AlotaLust



Series: Clexa Fluff One Shots [1]
Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexa has always loved Clarke, Lexa thinks she doesn’t deserve clarke, clarke couldn’t realize her feelings for Lexa, engaged!Clarke, its not talked about but Lexa has a dick, they haven’t talked in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotaLust/pseuds/AlotaLust
Summary: Lexa gets an invitation to Clarke’s wedding. They haven’t spoken to one another in 7 years. Lexa decided to go.*One Shot*





	Marry Me

* _based_ _off_ _the_ _song_ ‘ _Marry_ _Me_ ’ _by_ _Thomas_   _Rhett*_

 

_“She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_

_She wants her granddaddy preaching the service_

_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_

_Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

_Ooh, she got it all planned out_

_Yeah, I can see it all right now”_

 

When Lexa and Clarke were teenagers, Clarke had her entire life planned out.

Clarke knew what job she wanted, what college she wanted to go to, how her wedding would be, how many kids she wanted. And Lexa, the only thing Lexa knew she wanted was that she wanted to be the one that married Clarke. She wanted to be the one helping Clarke with kids.

But Lexa never said anything.

The two hadn’t spoken to each other since they were 21. And seven years later, when Lexa gets an invitation to Clarkes wedding, Lexa knows she can’t miss it.

 

_”Yeah, I can see it all right now_

_I’ll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

_I’ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

_I’ll try to make it though without crying so nobody sees_

_Yeah, she wanna get married_

_But she don’t wanna marry me”_

 

When Lexa arrived at the wedding, which was being held in her parents backyard, people stared, whispered, and pointed. And Lexa stood there in her black suit, with a black tie, and gave tight smiles to the people she once knew.

Inside the house, Clarke was getting her dress with the help of her mother, Octavia, and Murphy. Murphy being her hairstylist.

The door was thrown open by Raven. “Guess who’s here?”

“Who?” Octavia asked, not taking her eyes off the straps on the back of Clarke’s dress.

“Lexa fucking Woods!” Raven squeaked, shutting the door behind her.

“What?” Clarke hissed, turning around to face the Latino.

“Yeah! And she got fucking hot.” Raven whispered, causing Abby to roll her eyes.

“I only invited her because I knew she wouldn’t show up. We haven’t talked in, what? 7 years?”

_”I remember the night when I almost kissed her_

_Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we’d been friends for forever_

_And I always wondered if she felt the same way_

_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late”_

 

The memories of Clarke flooded Lexas mind as she grabbed a glass of champagne.

Lexa remembered their prom night vividly.

Clarke had looked so beautiful and Lexa wished she could say something, but Clarke had gone to the prom with Bellamy Blake.

Towards the end, Bellamy went to a party and left Clarke alone. Lexa has driven Clarke home.

Clarke had tears falling down her face as they sat outside the blondes house.

Lexa looked at Clarke in sadness, wondering if she had asked Clarke out first, the night would have been better.

“Don’t look at me.” Clarke breathed out in between soft sobs.

“Why?” Lexa asked, frowning and staring down at her hands.

“Because I look ugly right now.” Clarke whispered, wiping away her tears as they fell.

Lexa looked back up, trying to meet Clarke’s eyes but couldn’t do so. “You could never look ugly, Clarke. You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Lexa spoke her thoughts before her eyes widened. She waited for Clarke to bolt out of the car and call Lexa a freak for saying something so romantic to her best friend.

Instead, Clarke looked up at Lexa and gave a sad smile. “Thank you, Lexa.”

Lexa nodded, glancing at her steering wheel, trying not to be awkward.

“You are beautiful too, Lex.” Clarke added, and Lexa flushed red, suddenly feeling very hot in her tux.

“Thanks.”

When Lexa looked back at Clarke, she couldn’t help but glance at the blondes lips. She hoped Clarke didn’t notice.

And after a few moments, when Lexa started to lean in, the front door of Clarke’s house opened and her dad yelled her name.

Lexa shot backwards into her seat,  
“S-Sorry. I’ve gotta get home. See you later, Clarke.”

“Bye, Lexa.” Clarke frowned, stepping out of the car and closing the door.

Lexa went home that night with tears in her eyes and sadness in her heart.

 

_“And I know her daddy’s been dreading this day_

_Oh, but he don’t know he ain’t the only one giving her away”_

 

“Lexa Woods. Looking fine.” Raven smirked, stepping next to Lexa, watching as the brunette took a swig of alcohol from her flash.

“Ms.Reyes. How are you?” Lexa smiled a bit, tucking the flask back into her jacket.

“Doin’ okay. Clarke is surprised that you’re here.” Raven got right to the point and before Lexa could say anything, she continued. “I know you’re still in love with her, or you wouldn’t be here.”

“I-I am n-not in love with-“

“I will not tell you about the man she’s marrying but to say something, Jake does not like him.” Raven whispered, smiling at a woman who walked by.

Lexa didn’t say anything. “I’m not here to ruin Clarke’s wedding.”

Raven nodded. “I know. You would never ruin anything for Clarke. You didn’t want to ruin her prom, her first date, or even when she lost her virginity. But yet, look at how all of those turned out.” Raven patted Lexa on the shoulder. “Find a seat soon. She’ll be walking down the aisle in only a few minutes.”

 

_“I’ll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

_I’ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

_I’ll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

_Yeah, she wanna get married_

_But she don’t wanna marry me”_

 

Clarke stood nervously, playing with her fingers as she waited for her father to arrive.

“Do you love him, Clarke?” Octavia asked slowly, walking into the room.

Clarke didn’t answer, only blinked away a tear.

“You don’t have to do this, Clarke. Not if you really don’t want to.” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hands in her own.

“I need to do this.”

 

_”Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_

_I could try to find her, get if off my chest now_

_But I ain’t gonna mess it up, so I’ll wish her the best now”_

 

When Jake arrived, Clarke hugged him tightly.

“Someone wants to say hello.” Abby said as she walked in, interrupting Clarke and Jakes hug.

Clarke held back a gasp as Lexa appeared around the door.

Lexa wished she could tell Clarke that she looked more beautiful than any model she had ever seen, but she didn’t.

“You look amazing, Clarke. I must take off, as something popped up.” That was a lie. Lexa just couldn’t stand watching Clarke get married to someone who wasn’t her. “But I hope you get everything you wished for and more, because I want that for you. Always have.” Lexa smiled, stepping forward to give Clarke one last hug, and Lexa made sure to cherish it.

When Lexa stepped away, she hurried out, because if she stayed any longer, she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears.

She pulled out her flask and took a large gulp, stepping into her car and leaving the house.

 

_”So I’m in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_

_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

_I’ll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

_Yeah, she wanna get married_

_Yeah, she gonna get married_

_But she ain’t gonna marry me”_

 

Lexa stopped at the small diner only a few minutes away from Clarke’s house. The diner they used to go whenever Clarke was sad at 3am. The diner they went to whenever they wanted to go. This was the place they went to because they were in love. And only one of them knew it.

So when Lexa sat down with her fresh coffee and a plate of pie, she poured what was left in her flash into her coffee and took a bite of her pie.

Lexa flinched lightly when someone sat down across from her minutes later.

Lexa looked up, her eyes widening at the person before her.

“Cl-Clarke?”

“Hi, Lexa.”

“You-You’re getting married.” Lexa looked around frantically.

“Not today. And not with him.”

_”Whoa, she ain’t gonna marry me, no”_


End file.
